Molecular sieve materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Molecular sieves that find application in catalysis include any of the naturally occurring or synthetic crystalline molecular sieves. Examples of these zeolites include large pore zeolites, intermediate pore size zeolites, and small pore zeolites. These zeolites and their isotypes are described in “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, eds. W. H. Meier, D. H. Olson and Ch. Baerlocher, Elsevier, Fifth Edition, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference. A large pore zeolite generally has a pore size at least about 7 Å and includes LTL, VFI, MAZ, FAU, OFF, *BEA, and MOR framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of large pore zeolites include mazzite, offretite, zeolite L, VPI-5, zeolite Y, zeolite X, omega, and Beta. An intermediate pore size zeolite generally has a pore size from about 5 Å to less than about 7 Å and includes, for example, MFI, MEL, EUO, MTT, MFS, AEL, AFO, HEU, FER, MWW, and TON framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of intermediate pore size zeolites include ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-22, MCM-22, silicalite 1, and silicalite 2. A small pore size zeolite has a pore size from about 3 Å to less than about 5.0 Å and includes, for example, CHA, ERI, KFI, LEV, SOD, and LTA framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of small pore zeolites include ZK-4, ZSM-2, SAPO-34, SAPO-35, ZK-14, SAPO-42, ZK-21, ZK-22, ZK-5, ZK-20, zeolite A, chabazite, zeolite T, gmelinite, ALPO-17, and clinoptilolite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named PSH-3 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing hexamethyleneimine, an organic compound which acts as directing agent for synthesis of the MCM-56 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697). Hexamethyleneimine is also taught for use in synthesis of crystalline molecular sieves MCM-22 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325) and MCM-49 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575). A molecular sieve composition of matter referred to as zeolite SSZ-25 (U.S. Patent No. 4,826,667) is synthesized from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing an adamantane quaternary ammonium ion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,498 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named ITQ-1 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing one or a plurality of organic additives.
U.S. patent application No. 11/823,129 discloses a novel molecular sieve composition designated as EMM-10-P, having, in its as-synthesized form, an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 13.18±0.25 and 12.33±0.23 Angstroms, wherein the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 13.18±0.25 Angstroms is at least as great as 90% of the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 12.33±0.23 Angstroms. U.S. patent application No. 11/824,742 discloses a novel molecular sieve composition designated as EMM-10, in its ammonium exchanged form or in its calcined form, comprising unit cells with MWW topology, said crystalline molecular sieve is characterized by diffraction streaking from the unit cell arrangement in the c direction. The crystalline molecular sieve is further characterized by the arced hk0 patterns of electron diffraction pattern. The crystalline molecular sieve is further characterized by the streaks in the electron diffraction pattern along the c* direction. U.S. patent application No. 11/827,953 discloses a novel crystalline MCM-22 family molecular sieve having, in its as-synthesized form, an X-ray diffraction pattern including a peak at d-spacing maximum of 12.33±0.23 Angstroms, a distinguishable peak at a d-spacing maximum between 12.57 to about 14.17 Angstroms and a non-discrete peak at a d-spacing maximum between 8.8 to 11.0 Angstroms, wherein the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum between 12.57 to about 14.17 Angstroms is less than 90% of the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 12.33±0.23 Angstroms.
The term “MCM-22 family material” (or “material of the MCM-22 family” or “molecular sieve of the MCM-22 family”), as used herein, includes:    (i) molecular sieves made from a common first degree crystalline building block “unit cell having the MWW framework topology”. A unit cell is a spatial arrangement of atoms which is tiled in three-dimensional space to describe the crystal as described in the “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, Fifth edition, 2001, the entire content of which is incorporated as reference;    (ii) molecular sieves made from a common second degree building block, a 2-dimensional tiling of such MWW framework type unit cells, forming a “monolayer of one unit cell thickness”, preferably one c-unit cell thickness;    (iii) molecular sieves made from common second degree building blocks, “layers of one or more than one unit cell thickness”, wherein the layer of more than one unit cell thickness is made from stacking, packing, or binding at least two monolayers of one unit cell thick of unit cells having the MWW framework topology. The stacking of such second degree building blocks can be in a regular fashion, an irregular fashion, a random fashion, or any combination thereof; or    (iv) molecular sieves made by any regular or random 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional combination of unit cells having the MWW framework topology.
The MCM-22 family materials are characterized by having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms (either calcined or as-synthesized). The MCM-22 family materials may also be characterized by having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 6.9±0.15, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms (either calcined or as-synthesized). The X-ray diffraction data used to characterize the molecular sieve are obtained by standard techniques using the K-alpha doublet of copper as the incident radiation and a diffractometer equipped with a scintillation counter and associated computer as the collection system. Materials belong to the MCM-22 family include MCM-22 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325), PSH-3 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409), SSZ-25 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667), ERB-1 (described in European Patent No. 0293032), ITQ-1 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077, 498), ITQ-2 (described in International Patent Publication No. WO97/17290), ITQ-30 (described in International Patent Publication No. WO2005118476), MCM-36 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,277), MCM-49 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575) and MCM-56 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697). The entire contents of the patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is to be appreciated the MCM-22 family molecular sieves described above are distinguished from conventional large pore zeolite alkylation catalysts, such as mordenite, in that the MCM-22 materials have 12-ring surface pockets which do not communicate with the 10-ring internal pore system of the molecular sieve.
The zeolitic materials designated by the IZA-SC as being of the MWW topology are multi-layered materials which have two pore systems arising from the presence of both 10 and 12 membered rings. The Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types classes five differently named materials as having this same topology: MCM-22, ERB-1, ITQ-1, PSH-3, and SSZ-25.
The MCM-22 family molecular sieves have been found to be useful in a variety of hydrocarbon conversion processes. Examples of MCM-22 family molecular sieve are MCM-22, MCM-49, MCM-56, ITQ-1, PSH-3, SSZ-25, and ERB-1. Such molecular sieves are useful for alkylation of aromatic compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,744 discloses a process for producing a mono-alkylaromatic aromatic compound, particularly cumene, comprising the step of contacting a polyalkylated aromatic compound with an alkylatable aromatic compound under at least partial liquid phase conditions and in the presence of a transalkylation catalyst to produce the mono-alkylaromatic aromatic compound, wherein the transalkylation catalyst comprises a mixture at least two different crystalline molecular sieves, wherein each of the molecular sieves is selected from zeolite beta, zeolite Y, mordenite and a material having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 6.9±0.15, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms.
A report by J. Ruan, P. Wu, B. Slater, L. Wu, J. Xiao, Y. Liu, M. He, O. Terasaki at the 15 IZA Conference in Beijing in 2007 disclosed ISE-MWW and ISE-FER materials, the former made from MCM-22-P material as starting material. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0158238 to Tatsumi et al. disclosed MWW type zeolite substance. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0092757 to Oguchi et al. disclosed crystalline MWW type titanosilicate catalyst. A report by W. Fan, P. Wu, S. Namba, and T. Tatsumi (J. Catalyst 243 (2006) 183-191) disclosed a new titanosilicate molecular sieve with the structure analogous to MWW-type lamellar precursor. J. Ruan, P. Wu B. Slater and 0. Terasaki disclosed detailed structure of Ti-YNU-1 (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2005, 44, 6719) similar to ISE-MWW. Another report by P. Wu, J. Ruan, L. Wang, L. Wu, Y. Wang, Y. Liu, W. Fan. M. He, O. Terasaki and T. Tatsumi disclosed a methodology for synthesizing crystalline aluminosilicates with expanded pore windows through molecular alkoxysilylation of zeolitic lamellar precursors (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2008, 130, 8178-8187).
It is known that crystal morphology, size and aggregation/agglomeration, or new x-ray diffraction can affect catalyst behavior, especially regarding catalyst activity and stability.
It has been known for many years that cyclohexylbenzene can be produced from benzene by the process of hydroalkylation or reductive alkylation. In this process, benzene is heated with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such that the benzene undergoes partial hydrogenation to produce cyclohexene which then alkylates the benzene starting material. Thus U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,918 and 4,177,165 disclose hydroalkylation of aromatic compounds over catalysts which comprise nickel- and rare earth-treated zeolites and a palladium promoter. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,125 and 4,206,082 disclose the use of ruthenium and nickel compounds supported on rare earth-treated zeolites as aromatic hydroalkylation catalysts. The zeolites employed in these prior art processes are zeolites X and Y. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,571 proposes the use of ruthenium and nickel supported on zeolite beta as the aromatic hydroalkylation catalyst. However, these earlier proposals for the hydroalkylation of benzene suffer from the problems that the selectivity to cyclohexylbenzene is low, particularly at economically viable benzene conversion rates, and that large quantities of unwanted by-products, particularly cyclohexane and methylcyclopentane, are produced.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,513 has disclosed that cyclohexylbenzene selectivity in the hydroalkylation of benzene can be improved by contacting the benzene and hydrogen with a bifunctional catalyst comprising at least one hydrogenation metal and a molecular sieve of the MCM-22 family. The hydrogenation metal is preferably selected from palladium, ruthenium, nickel, cobalt and mixtures thereof and the contacting step is conducted at a temperature of about 50 to 350° C., a pressure of about 100 to 7000 kPa, a benzene to hydrogen molar ratio of about 0.01 to 100 and a WHSV of about 0.01 to 100. The '513 patent discloses that the resultant cyclohexylbenzene can then be oxidized to the corresponding hydroperoxide and the peroxide decomposed to the desired phenol and cyclohexanone.
According to the present invention, it has now been found the hydroalkylation of an aromatic compound over a bifunctional catalyst comprising a EMM-13 zeolite and at least one hydrogenation metal yields a favorable ratio of the produced monocycloalkyl-substituted aromatic compound to the produced di-cycloalkyl-substituted aromatic compound. Although the di-cycloalkyl-substituted aromatic compound can be transalkylated back to corresponding mono-cycloalkyl-substituted aromatic compound, the cost of transalkylation is not insignificant.
There is, therefore, a need for a new process of producing cycloalkyl-substituted aromatic compounds, especially mono-cylcoalkyl-substituted aromatic compounds, with crystalline molecular sieve.